Point Freezing
by fcuk 200
Summary: Yuki has kicked Shuichi out again.. what happens when Yuki left him out there in the middle of winter with just a tank and shorts? read to find out what happens... might be rated m for later chapters..First fic for me.. sry if the summary wasnt good
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Point Freezing

**Author: **Fcuk200

**Disclaimer: **Although I wish I own gravitation I don't XP

**Author's notes: **This is the first time I wrote a fic hope you guys like it feedback is greatly appreciated!! D

"Yuki!! Please don't I'll be quiet I promise please!!"

"No I've had enough of you baka… Shut the hell up and just go. I told you I don't have any fucking time for you!! Unlike you I have deadlines to meet! Now get the hell out!!" Shuichi was shoved out and the door was slammed in his face

"Y..u..k..i" he was standing outside the apartment door with just his tank and shorts on.. the night was cold. It was in the middle of winter. The snow covered the floor and snow was falling from the sky. Shuichi was shaking in just what he was in he slowly sat down and hugged his knees tightly.

_flashback_

"_Yuki!! Tadaima!" he ran inside the apartment in search of his Yuki. He found Yuki in the study after he changed his clothes he went inside the study and kissed Yuki on the face. _

"_Yuki. I'm home" _

"_I heard you the first time" Yuki said coldly _

_Shuichi was hurt but he was use to it. Shuichi slowly sat down and told Yuki about his day. He went on babbling and babbling and babbling about his day. After around 15mins _

_Yuki snapped. _

"_Brat!" Yuki shouted "Can you please shut up?" _

"_but… Yuki I didn't finished telling you about my day.. and and…" _

"_That's it just shut up. Go out now." _

"_but Yuki…" Shuichi went on babbling… _

"_ENOUGH!" Yuki got up from his chair and dragged Shuichi out towards the front door.. _

_end of flash back_

"Yuki.." tears slipped down Shuichi's face the night was getting really cold Shuichi was shaking even more..

**MEANWHILE (back inside the apartment) **

Yuki had just finished typing up the final chapter and got a cigarette out and lit it. He looked around his study trying to see where Shuichi was then he remembered what happened. He sighs. _ All he wanted to do was talk to me… I didn't even listen for a long time... _ Yuki thought to himself.. _I guess he went to Hiro's by now… I should get some rest.. _he stood up and walked towards the bedroom. Little did he know Shuichi was still out side.. In the freezing cold….

**OUTSIDE**

"Yuki it's cold… everything is so blurry…" then Shindo Shuichi slipped into unconsciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hey hey!! how did everyone like that?!?! Please give me reviews on this.. It's my first fic hope you guys enjoyed it. Tell me what I should write about on the next chapter. PTthank you for reading this! **_

_** fcuk200**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Point Freezing Ch 2 **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own gravitation… I wish I dooo XD

**A/N: **Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter thanks for giving me reviews… this is my first fic so it might not be that good… give me some advice on where I need to improve on so that I can work on it thank you -**_fcuk200_**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**

It was nearly 2 hours ago that Yuki kicked Shuichi out. Everything was what Yuki wanted it to be peace and quiet, but Yuki couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning after he got in bed 45 minutes ago. _The brats gone now it's what I wanted… then why is it that I can't sleep?? I'm sure he's at Hiro's place already… unless he is still outside…?.. wait that is not possible how can he still be outside he would of frozen to death by now laughs what am I worrying myself for… the brat is at Hiro's so be it…quit thinking and go to sleep you stupid person…ARGH Yuki Eiri what are you doing talking to yourself in your brain??... just sleep!!... _**(A/N:Funny!! Kawaii Yuki worrying over lil Shuichi sweet P) **

Yuki closed his eye and began to fall sleep when the phone rang...

doo dooo **…. Yuki **doo dooo **…. Yuki **doooo dooo dooooooooo **……. YUKIIIII **doo…. "**WHO THE HELL IS IT CALLING AT 2 AM IN THE FREAKING MORNING???**" Yuki shouted in the phone…

On the other line was Hiro… with his now painful ear….. OW

**(Phone convo)**

"Hello?? Yuki??..."

"…. Hi..ro…?? ….Do you know what time it is…. Why the hell are you calling" Yuki said I'll kill you voice if you don't give me a good reason

"…. Sorry about that but I was just wondering if Shuichi is back yet he told me that he would called me when he got back home but he never did so.…..**(A/N: Shuichi has to call Hiro to tell him if he got home safely… after what happened between him and ASK)**" Yuki butted in

"Wait…isn't Shuichi with you?"

"WHAT?? How could Shuichi be with me when he went home almost 2 hours ago?? Did he not come home?? Where is he Yuki Eiri?? What did you do??" Hiro shouted in the phone…

"I kicked him out….."

"You wh….."

Yuki hung up the phone and ran to get his jacket, car keys, and extra large jacket for Shuichi and ran towards the front door…

_I kicked him out in a tank and short…. He must be freezing… He didn't go to Hiro's where could he be… argh why do I have to a so insensitive… he just wanted to talk… I'm always doing work… why did I have to kick him out…. _

Yuki slipped on his shoes and turned the door knob……..

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shuichi: **OOOOO….ooooo….OOOOO… I wonder what will happen next!!!! O ne Yuki don't u think it's so………(Shuichi blabs on and on)

**Yuki: **SHUICHI if you don't shut the hell up in the next second I'm gonna blow your head off with a GUN!!

**Shuichi: s:**O shocked Shuichi face

**Yuki: **Good your finally silent… god…. For crying out loud… just stay tune and read the next chapter you dim wit!!

**Shuichi: **sparkly puppy eyes Yukii your soo smarrrtt!!

**Yuki: **smacks forehead and sighs B_aka Shuichi…._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**DarkMetalAngel of Destructi..., **Kitty in the Box**, DarkFireFox8907, **

Hokage**, Em-chan15, **Nanodaperson**, chibi-myth-chan, **my.lil.paper.moon**, Kurama's death angel, **Madelyynn**., graviluvr, **Angela Thaniel**, Florence Black **

Thank you for reviewing…glad you all liked it hehe…I'll try my best to update once a week… After this update there will not be an update for awhile since I'm going away for Christmas. I'll try my best to write up the rough copies during that time so that you will get an update the day I come back. I'll be away from Christmas till Jan 3.. hehe see you guy when I get back

**(P.S: Please forgive me for writing short chapters... I just cant seem to get them long enough... I promise I will work on that)**

**OOOO….. remember to review guys :) hehe thank you **

_Luvs fcuk200_


	3. Chapter 3

**Point Freezing Ch 3 **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own gravitation… I wish I dooo XD

**A/N: **Sorry everyone for my SUPPPERR DUPPPER delayed update. I was caught up in something personal and didn't write for a while, but now I'm back.. kind of? Meow.. I'll try my best to work on this... I can't guaranty anything for now I wrote this chapter at 5:42 AM so bear with me…. -_**fcuk200**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yuki got out the door and went straight to his car; he started the engine and headed out to look for Shuichi…

_He better have not gone far.. its freezing cold!! Argh why did I have to be such a bastard.. what if he gets in trouble? What's worst what if he gets rapped again…oh kami sama please don't let that happen again… Shuichi where are you? end of Yuki's thoughts_

With that Yuki stepped on his peel and drove faster hoping to find Shuichi.

**At Hiro's apartment**

"YUKI!" Hiro shouted in the phone, he received no but a dead dial tone.

_Argh Yuki Eiri, if anything happens to Shuichi I swear I'll kill you!_

Hiro got up and pulled on some warm clothes then headed out to try to find Shuichi.

Hiro spent hours trying to find Shuichi going to places that he's most likely to be at and at the same time he tried called Yuki over and over again.

"Argh.. fucking bastard pick up your cell phone!! I swear if anything happens to Shu I'll kill you!."

**At Yuki's apartment**

Yuki's cell phone was ringing over and over again on the kitchen counter; little did Yuki know he forgot his cell phone.

**Back at Yuki**

He drove past a lot of streets hoping to find Shuichi wondering the streets, but didn't. _Maybe Shuichi is at the park.. _With that Yuki sped to the park.

He got to the park, parked his car and got off. He ran towards the place where he first saw Shuichi.

"Shuichi?? Are you here!! Shuichi!!..." Yuki yelled over and over again in hopes of maybe Shuichi can hear him and come to him, but no luck, Yuki spent the next two hours trying to find Shuichi but he couldn't find him…

_Maybe he went back home he might have walked back home after a while of wondering… maybe he's home already like what he always does, come home after a while of wondering and say sorry to me even though it wasn't his fault maybe…_

With that Yuki got in his car and went home in the hopes of Shuichi being home and safe. On his way home he tried to call Tohma but realized that he forgot his cell phone. By the time Yuki got home it was already 6AM in the morning, he spent four hours looking for Shuichi and didn't find him. This was the last place Yuki could think of Shuichi being at. He got out of the car and walked up to his front door. He slipped his key through the key hole and unlocked his door. He opened his door and went inside. Once inside he immediately went to find Shuichi he looked through everywhere of his house and went through it twice, but there was no Shuichi. Something was wrong, very wrong. Where was Shuichi? Did he leave him? Shuichi wouldn't, Hiro will know something about it. There WAS something wrong. He instantly grabbed his home phone and called Tohma. Time might be something very important to Shu, he might be freezing to death somewhere that he didn't know of or maybe beaten up somewhere. This is the last thing Yuki wants to deal with. All he wants is Shuichi to be back him safe and sound.

**Back to Hiro **

Hiro tired a couple more places and did not find Shuichi. He wanted to get straight what exactly happened between Shuichi and Yuki so he headed his way to Yuki's house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helloooo that's all of ch 3 for now I'll try my best to update this as much as I can.. again please give me feed back of what you thought of this ch… if the length is short I apologize! I tired to get to long… hope you enjoyed it… **-LUV fcuk200**


End file.
